1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel assembly, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel assembly in which an air gap is formed between a panel assembly and a chassis base to improve a heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a plasma display panel assembly is a flat panel display device including a plurality of substrates having discharge electrodes formed on facing surfaces thereof. A discharge gas is injected into a sealed discharge space between the substrates, and predetermined voltages are applied to the discharge electrodes to generate ultraviolet rays that excite a fluorescent material of a phosphor layer, thus displaying an image using visible light emitted from the excited fluorescent material.
The plasma display panel assembly also includes a front panel and a rear panel coupled to each other, a chassis base attached to the panel assembly, a driving circuit unit transmitting electric signals to the panel assembly and mounted on a surface of the chassis base. All these components are installed in a case.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a plasma display panel assembly disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 02-202729.
Referring to FIG. 1, a plasma display panel assembly 100 includes a frame chassis 110, on which a driving circuit unit (not shown) is installed, a plasma display panel 120 disposed on a front surface of the frame chassis 110 and formed by coupling two glass substrates, and a heat transmission sheet 130 disposed between the frame chassis 110 and the plasma display panel 120.
The heat transmission sheet 130 is formed by arranging a plurality of sheets 150. In addition, a dual-adhesive tape 140 is disposed between the frame chassis 110 and the plasma display panel 120.
Since the plasma display panel assembly 100 includes the heat transmission sheet 130 between the frame chassis 110 and the plasma display panel 120, the heat transmission sheet 130 can be easily adhered to the plasma display panel 120, and thus heat transmission efficiency can be uniform throughout the entire area of the plasma display panel 120.
However, the heat generated from the driving circuit unit supported by the frame chassis 110 may be transmitted to the plasma display panel 120 by passing through the heat transmission sheet 130, and thus it may badly affect the plasma display panel 120.
In addition, a unit for dissipating the heat generated from an integrated circuit (IC) of the flexible printed cable (not shown) installed on the driving circuit unit is not included in the plasma display panel assembly 100.
A great deal of driving pulses are typically applied within a short time due to an enlarged plasma display panel assembly. Also, a tape carrier package (TCP) type, flexible printed cable including highly concentrated ICs is used for reducing the number of IC chips required to drive the plasma panel assembly. Those ICs generate more heat. Therefore, there has been a need for an effective heat dissipating unit to improve the reliability of the plasma display panel assembly.